


A drop in the sea

by Jazzmine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, It's not what you think, Kakashi being sexy, Sasuke ain't a submissive, Sasuke being agressive, lol, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmine/pseuds/Jazzmine
Summary: Drabble about FemSasuke and Hatake Kakashi.Sasuke was not the submissive type. Neither was Kakashi.
Relationships: FemSasuke/ Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A drop in the sea

Drabble 1

**Background:** Team 7 gathered at Kakashi's place for a little party. Naruto and Sakura have fallen asleep. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't.

* * *

She blushed and he stroked her cheek with his breath. His face was still hidden by his mask and he saw in her eyes that she wanted to take it away from him.

And because he was a tease, he got a little closer to her neck. Her shudder was truly mesmerizing.

“Kakashi.”

“Mm?”

“You’re so petty.”

He smiled. No, smirked. “That’s not very nice.”

She put her hand against his bicep and pushed her nails into it, eyes narrowed. “Two can play at this game.”

He blinked and asked in a false wondering tone, “What game?”

She approached his ear. “This one.”

And she bit.

He held back a growl and instinctively put his hands around her waist tightening them.

“Careful.”

He tried to keep a normal pacing tone but his voice was rough and husky.

“What did you expect?” she whispered.

His eyes flashed with _something_ as he looked at her, eyelids slightly closed. He gently moved closer to her face as she stared at him, trying to look impassive. His breathing under his mask gave a strange effect on Sasuke's skin and she shuddered, for a long time when he buried his nose in her neck. Kakashi slowly climbs up towards her cheek, while his hands on her waist followed the same path. And while he was at the corner of her lips, his hands stabbed under her breasts but not close enough to even graze them.

She stretched herself in anticipation.

He…his hands…his thumbs were slowly rising, almost brushing her breasts.

She squeezed her thighs, a fiery redness invading her face and neck.

He tenderly kissed her forehead, surprising her as he let go of her waist. He was as affected as she was, judging by the tightness in his pants.

But, two can play at this game, like she so rightly said.

He snorted at her frustrated expression that she couldn’t hide. “Mmm? What did you expect?”

She surrounded his neck with her arms and kissed him, growling, annoyed. 

Her lips pressed against his mask and she licked him very daringly, bit him.

“Sasuke,” he whispered against her lips, leaning in for more.

She _backed_ away, impatience making her eyes shine, but with a satisfied look on her face. _Cat._ No wonder Uchihas loved cats summon this much.

“No, no,” she breathed. “What did you expect?”

Then he said something to her and she opened her eyes. She took a few seconds to realize two things; _yes_ , he had told her _that_ and to _his satisfied look,_ she was obviously peony red.

“If you don't want to end up on your back with my mouth sucking on your neck like you so badly hope, Sasuke, I advise you to stop. Unless you don't mind moaning next to your teammates.”

_This…this man!_

His chuckles were muffled by her scandalized exclamation.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

I know I'm supposed to write about my other stories, but this drabble was gathering dust in my files because I didn't dare to publish it.

Here we go.

If you want me to write little sequels, let me know! It's relatively short, so it won't take me very long. It could be either a continuation of this drabble or requests, with any couple. 


End file.
